


Broken times.

by hawktasha



Series: Crimson song [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawktasha/pseuds/hawktasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha leaves Clint's room and Loki calls him to have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken times.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharxncarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharxncarter/gifts).



She went out leaving the man all by himself lying on the bed.  
Those last words she said felt like a punch to him, and they left him a huge hole inside.

_He screwed everything up, he thought._

_"We will never be anything again."_ he remembered with burning eyes, _"Nothing but partners."_

_It was a time when this word sounded cool for them, it sounded cozy._  
_A time when there was nothing to worry about but themselves; or almost anything, at least. For a few months, they just..._

_Why can't we go back in time_ , he regreted.

 

* * *

  

-I knew you wouldn't abandon me, Lady Roma...—and turning around to his visitor, he added, more amused than surprised— Oh, you're not her.  
-How sharp.— Coulson said—  
-You, S.H.I.E.L.D, are very difficult to kill...—Loki said hateful— You're just like a pain in the ass!  
-I'm sorry my not-for-real-death bothers you.—Phil mocked— It wasn't my intention.  
-Apologies accepted.—Loki smiled, amused— Where is Agent Romanoff?  
-She's got better thing to do than listen to a crazy demigod.  
-So she's with Barton.—he said with a even brighter smile.— Fantastic.

Phil stayed quiet, surprised about the God's attitude, and Loki continued talking.

-Their relationship, it's astonishing. The inability of them both to realise what is happening between them is just incredible. Anyone can see was going on, and expect what will. —he added ironically— But not them.  
-You don't know anything about them.—Phil answered fierecely— You don't know anything about us.  
-Oh, you're wrong, again. —an after a pause, he said— I had Barton's brain and heart, literally, on my hands, remember? I knew everything he'd felt till that day and I could control it. He told me everything, and...—he sighed— There's something I still can't understand at all... Their love.

He stopped to look at the man outside his cage, who looked completely indifferent about what he said.

-Is strange. —Loki continued— They call themselves mercenaries, assassins, and still they regret death. They claim they don't need anyone's compassion, and still they feel sorry for each other. They affirm they don't need anyone else to be happy, and still they would die for each other. —he stopped— Tell me, Coulson. How many times have you seen Romanoff smile when Barton's not around? How many women does he look the way he does to her? —he asked, walking inside the glass prission— How many bullets, how many cuts, how many battles did they take for saving each other's life? Tell me why the most obedient spy, without a place to call his own, disobey the only thing he felt he belonged to, and why the most dangerous assassin, member from and old and dangerous mafia, would set someone she was ordered to take down free?

Phil looked at Loki, curious, and it was enough for the God to keep talking, tireless.

-I told once Agent Romanova about love, Phil. Do you know what she answered? She said, _"love is for children."_ And my first thought was, _"what the hell would someone like you know about childhood?"_ Then I understood. —he took a breath, and then he continued— She relates love with happiness, you all humans do, and the last memory she had about happiness was from her childhood. Before they took her away and became her a Widow. Before the programme started on her. So she wasn't love anymore, and she was forced to stop being a child. So love may be for children; and that's why she couldn't have any. After all the years, after all the murders; she refused to believe love may fit with her; she even started to think she wasn't able to love either. At least they tried when they trained her. So she buried love under the name of childhood, claiming she wasn't a child and she wouldn't be anymore, cause she wasn't innocent; she closed that door and threw the **key** far away from her. —he smiled— But there comes Clint again. We could say he found _that key_. And she was so damn in love she couldn't even realised she was.— Phil looked at him with the doubt in his eyes, so Loki talked again— Okay, don't believe if you don't want to, but I'm sure you've thought it so many times. You knew what _happened_ , and I'm sure you don't swallow the _we-are-not-anything-anymore-thing_. Or the _we-never-were-in-love_ one. Okay, see.- he said louder— How does she usually describe him when she's upset? Immature. Hazardous. Reckless. —he took a pause— A kid, a **c h i l d**. You see my point? Now think about how they met. They were sent to kill each other, they were antagonists, but they got involved. He decided to run away and leave intead of killing her; and so did she. But in the time her old bosses send a bunch of spys and assassins after her head, he came back, prepared to help her. She never asked, but neither she complained. Why? It wasn't the first time the made out with their enemies in between a mission, but then why didn't end it? He gave her a scape, and she may feel like she owes him since then; but the only thing he wants from her, is her to stay. —he breaths deeply— In the place where I come from, people would say they're meant to be; or that they're stupid. And still, they keep pushing each other away due to the fear. They think the risk is too big it doesn't worth a try. They just don't know how wrong they are...—and exhaling slowli, he finished his speech saying— So, when you send me back to my world, you may want to give them and advise, Philip. Son of Coul.—he mocked.—  
-You have better things to worry about than Clint and Natasha's relationship, don't you think? —Phil anwered, mocking—  
-Actually, I don't.—he laughed— Oh, and before I go... Could you say my old friend Barton I want to see him?

 

* * *

 

 Clint tried to move off the bed but the tubes stopped him.

At the time he was almost done taking them off his body, Phil entered in the room.

-You look far better than how we found you, Barton.—he smiled pleased—  
-If you're looking Natasha, you can see she's not here.— he said with broken voice—  
-Mmmm...—mumbled he confused about it— In fact... I was coming for you, Clint.  
-What for?—he asked confused—  
-Loki wants to see you.  
-What the hell is he doing here!? Are you insane?—he shouted—Why did you bring him here?  
-You know why. It's up to you. You know where to find him.—he said and after, he left the room—

 

* * *

  

Clint walked through the long corridor linked to the cage's location, where the alien was waiting, or better said, trapped.

-I knew you would come.— he said when Clint closed the door at his back—  
-What do you want from me? —he asked madly—  
-I heard you got hurt. —he smiled— I just wanted to see if you were okay.  
-Why?  
-We're friends, sort of.  
-We are nothing.— answered Clint immediately—  
-But I know you better than anyone else, even better than you. —and after a pause, he added— And better than that little redhair you know.  
-You don't know anything about me.—responded Clint—  
-I know you care too much to just let her go, don't you? At least the Clint I met...  
-Again, you know nothing.  
-Am I wrong? Oh, but I'm never wrong. —Loki said—  
-I'm afraid now you are.— he said turning his back to the glass of the cell, planning to leave the room—  
-Then why you didn't leave her in the first place? Where was the point in saving her? —Loki mocked with a loud laugh—

Clint stopped his walk surprised, but he didn't look bat at him, he just looked down.  
Memories flew and crashed inside his mind making his eyes dye red, inflamed; while his brain portraited pictures from another days coming to life one after another.

But it was one memory in particular, one time, which produced on him a terrible inner pain.

  
_And he just couldn't kick it out from his head._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I last too many time to post this continuation and it's not a really good work but, I had a lot of exams and zero inspiration so I beg your pardon.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
